


The Test: Sirius Black One Shot

by Mish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Summary: A smut chapter from my story: Snuffles.Please view the full story there.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Test: Sirius Black One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A smut chapter from my story: Snuffles.  
> Please view the full story there.

Chapter 11: The Test 

Dove sat in the Auror’s ministry office. She was currently taking a test to become an Auror in training. Questions were hurled Dove’s way and she continued to try and answer the best she could. But the first series were personality questions and she couldn’t really answer them wrong per say. 

They then asked a series of questions on what Dove would do in very detailed situations. Almost too detailed. 

Once the verbal questions ended, she was given a test on her academic knowledge. Dove completed this in record timing. 

Dove waited as her test results were looked over. Her hands were in her blonde hair and she was practically pulling it out. 

“Dove.” A deep voice came, making her stand quickly. 

“My name is Kingsley and I will be doing your practical magic test.” Kingsley was a tall black wizard with broad shoulders. He was bald, and wore a single gold hoop earring. He had a slow, deep voice that Dove found reassuring.

“Yes sir.” Dove said, following him to a training room. 

There they dueled for what felt like hours. Any time she wanted to stop, she would think about her parents and how she wanted to protect more people like them. By the time they were finished, her body ached. 

“We will let you know our answer soon.” He said with a small bow but added. “Tonks was right, a real badass.”

——  
Sirius was waiting for his girlfriend with sunflowers and a fully prepared meal. “I got to the practical test but I don’t know if I made it.” She rambled to him before even a hello. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as her skin was peppered with kisses. 

“Dove when you walk into a room, everyone notices you. You are witty and strong, they will accept you.” Sirius gave her a deep kiss and handed her the flowers. 

“Thank you.” 

“I love you Dove.” She looked above the flowers and gave him a devilish smirk. 

“You do?”

“Of course, I’ve told you before.” His eyebrows were scrunched together confused by the blonde’s actions. 

“Nooo you told me after sex. I wasn’t sure if you meant it. But now I know. I love you too by the way.” She gave him another kiss, her hands moved up his shirt feeling his muscles. In his boredom he was working out and now had a sharp V and a sculpted body. 

Rated R 

“Now dear, I made us food. Don’t get worked up.” But Dove hoisted herself on the table, spreading her legs. 

“Then come get a taste.” Sirius growled and dropped onto his knees. He lathered kisses up her inner thigh and kissed her clothed pussy before yanking down both her pants and underwear. 

“I fucking love this pussy.” His tongue licked up the slit as he heard Dove’s light moans from above. She watched him with anticipation as he sucked on her clit. Her body moved on its own as it bucked her hips into his face. 

“Please Sirius, your fingers.” Sirius chuckled at his impatient girlfriend. Bringing two of his long fingers to her wet folds as he continued to suck on her clit. 

“What do you say?”

“Sirius please I’m begging you.” And Sirius did as she asked, pumping his fingers into her rapidly while playing with her clit. Her legs were shaking as she grabbed a hold of his curly locks and pushed him closer. 

Her breath was hot, her moans left her mouth in a high pitch whine. Dove’s cunt tightened around his fingers before her orgasm took a hold of her. 

“Good girl.” Sirius groaned, licking up her juices. “Now get up and bend over.” Still dazed from the orgasm, Dove moved off the table slowly and turned. Her top half laid on the table and her ass was on full display 

Smack! Sirius’s hand made a pink print on her pale skin. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to feel your legs.” Her hips pushed back, her wet pussy yearning for his cock. 

Sirius didn’t bother going slow, instead he bottomed out in one thrust. He pressed so deep, making her feel so full. Earning a scream of a moan from the girl below him. He was fucking her so hard, her hips were digging into the table, leaving bruises. Dove’s moans were laced with praise as Sirius gathered her hair and pulled her back. Now her back was arched. The position was slightly painful, which only made Dove more turned on. 

As one hand kept in Dove’s hair, the other sweeped her ass and squeezed it. “Please spank me.” Dove began as Sirius’s spanked her hard, unforgiving, making her ass string against him. 

Her eyes squinted shut as her body felt so good, narrowing down on the hot thick cock fucking her. Sirius was fucking Dove hard and fast, slamming her hips back against his with each thrust. 

His hand reached over and started to play with her clit. She could feel her stomach tighten. Sirius was hitting her g spot now and her eyes rolled as she screamed his name. Sirius moaned on top of her, still fucking her fast and brutal. 

“Please, fill me with your cumm.” Dove’s walls were squeezing him right and he came to her wishes. His motions lost their pace as his cumm filled her up and his cock twitched inside her. Slowly, pulling out, he watched as his cum leaked outside of her. 

“Fuck.” He whispered as he pulled her off the table and carried her to the couch. They both lazily embraced each other. Finally, he mustered enough energy to carry Dove’s small body up the stairs and ran a bath. 

Dove leaned against Sirius’s naked body. The warm water of the bath soothed her. She could still feel his cum leaking out of her. “Do you like my cum in you?” He whispered as she closed her eyes. 

“Are you offering me more?” She chuckled and Sirius wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’ll fill you up every night my little Dove, as long as you keep screaming my name like that.”


End file.
